¡Sunga!
by artemisav
Summary: La próxima vez que quisiese entretener con algo a Castiel, se lo pensaría dos veces.


**Disclaimer:** Al grano! esto no me pertenece ahora ni nunca

**Palabras:** 1915

**Advertencias(?):** Mil errores seguros! lo he terminado a la carrera y no he podido revisarlo bien, Disculpas de antemano ;c

**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Mayo "Destiel" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"._**

**_¡Sunga!_**

Todo había empezado con un comentario estúpido, mas que estúpido en realidad, y lo reconocía ahora que estaba en el meollo del asunto, ahora que estaba _solo _en todo el asunto.

Pero en aquel momento que se le ocurrió hablar de ello le había parecido buena idea, muy buena idea en realidad.

Estaba un tanto frustrado de tener tantos líos por encima y nada de tiempo para relajarse un poco, ¿Es que allá arriba se pensaban que el era una especie de robocop? Bien, estaba de acuerdo en que a veces actuaba como si fuese con el piloto automático encendido, principalmente si se encontraba metido en algún caso de esos entramados y por demás difíciles, pero fuera de ellos, aun sin dejar la "responsabilidad" de lado buscaba darse un tiempito, una escapadita por ahí, un desliz de vez en cuando... podía no ser muy exigente de ser necesario, solo un par de muy bien aprovechados minutos con alguna camarera -o clienta- del bar/restaurante de turno... un par de minutos... nada mas, solo lo suficientes para llevar a la chica al baño o al callejon -lo que se diera primero- mas cercano, subirle a sus piernas para acto seguido, llevarla en un viaje directo al cielo y sin escalas.

Pero al parecer pedia mucho... por que no, solo NO, no había encontrado una manera de sacarse al angelucho del demonio -nunca peor dicho- de encima.

Y menos con el rollo ese de querer ser un poco mas "empatico"

_-¡Empatico una mierda! ¡A ti lo que te va es el rollo vouyerista pero aun no lo aceptas! _

Había gritado eso hace dos días, cuando luego de haber conseguido tras un par de sonrisitas y guiños que la rubia pechugona tras la barra accediera a acompañarle a un lugar mas privado, esta no llego _"Solo sirvo un par de copas y te alcanzo cariño"_ había susurrado mientras deslizaba sus bien manicuradas uñas por todo su antebrazo.

Lo bonito habia sido cuando 20 minutos después, seguía en el baño tan solo como al principio, y la chica no podía haberse tardado tanto, medio molesto y medio frustrado se había encaminado a la salida, topándose con la espalda de Castiel al abrir la puerta.

-¿Cas? -le miro confuso- ¿Que haces aquí?

El ángel le dirigió una mirada apática- Practico el ser buen ciudadano, al parecer aun con los señalamientos debidos que indican que baño corresponde a cada genero, algunas personas se confunden -quito su vista de Dean para mirar a un costado, en dirección a la barra y luego de nuevo en dirección a Dean- Aunque he de decirte, que contrario a las criticas que me das con respecto a mi trato, muchos de tus congéneres necesitan hacer un repaso en cuanto a las normas de educación -

No estaba de mas decir que había escapado a matarlo o a intentarlo al menos... una lastima que el aceite sagrado estuviese en el maletero del impala, que no tuviese ganas de practicarse ningún corte para realizar algún sello y deshacerse de él siquiera unos minutos, y principalmente que Sam estuviese en contra de la violencia y/o irrespeto hacia las "representaciones" de Dios en la tierra.

Ese noche al regresar al motel se había tirado directo a la cama a fingir dormir sin dedicarle ni una sola palabra ni a Castiel ni a Sam, esperando que uno entendiera que estaba molesto por la falta de apoyo porque _"¡Eh! Que tu hermano soy yo, ¡Deberías estar de mi lado y no del estirado este!_ Y que el otro captara que su reserva de paciencia había cumplido su cuota ese día... la de ese día y la de dos semanas mas en realidad, pero no era ningún iluso, sabia que el ángel pasaría por alto eso y estaría allí puntual al día siguiente.

Había dormido poco dándole vueltas a un asunto, pero al final estaba seguro de haber llegado a una solución (temporal) y la pondría en practica al instante.

-Nos vamos a la playa -

De mas esta decir que Sam lo miro como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza y un par de cuernos

-D-Dean... -el menor carraspeo incomodo- ¿Te sientes bien?

El mayor rodó la mirada con fastidio- Me siento bien, Sam ¿Es que ahora querer ir a la playa esta vetado? La gente normal en verano va a las playas, en invierno va a esquiar, y en los aniversarios engañan a sus esposas con la secretaria ¿No qué querías una vida normal? Pues desempolva tu bikini rosa y trae la correa de Cas, nos vamos de paseo -

Sam torció el gesto ante la alusión de ropa femenina en su vestuario. Castiel por su parte no se inmuto

-¿Para que necesito una correa Dean? -A palabras necias, oídos sordos dicen por ahí, y el cuando quería sabia ser obediente.

La cuestión era, que a estas alturas del día empezaba a replantearse eso de buscarle soluciones a todo ¿Salir de paseo? ¿Ir a la playa? ¿Actuar como la gente normal? ¡Já! A él eso no podia importarle menos, pero tenia la esperanza de que Cas se enfocara en lo que le pusiera al frente (el mar, la arena, chicas con bikinis, sombrillas multicolores, el salvavidas si se le antojaba) y se olvidara de ese manual sobre sociabilidad que se guardaba en la gabardina, si conseguía que hiciera eso, a lo mejor luego conseguía robarselo, hacerlo cachitos y servirselo de cena a Sam con el acompañamiento de una muy buena (amenaza) prohibición de volver a darle algo asi de absurdo a su amigo (Que tan tonto no era, y sabia que si se trataba de libros el menor siempre tenia mucho que ver)

Pero, a lo mejor deberia haber recordado que casi como las ultimas ocho veces que habia intentado encamarse a alguien (fallando estrepitosamente) esta vez la idea tambien le iba a fallar. Por que el asunto era, de que se irian todos, juntitos y felices, se remojarian un poco, se rostizarian otro tanto , Sam entretenia a Cas mientras el echaba mano de su gabardina (y luego se perderia tras algún pareo de color chillon)

Pero no, no, ni remojon, ni rostizada, ni fuga, ni todos.

Bueno, de que habia habido fuga la habia habido, pero no de él, sino de Sam

"_Lo siento pero ya me habia comprometido con Bobby a... err... revisar ciertos documentos de... bueno, ciertos documentos, pero ve con Cas"_ y sonrio.

SONRIO

Sonrio con cara de _en realidad no tengo ni mierda que hacer pero no me apetece ayudarte en lo que sea que estas pensando, si vas a joder al ángel lo jodes sólito. _

Y sí, asi de esclarecedoras podian ser la puñeteras sonrisas de su hermano, claro, después de ello había ido tras el ángel y habia empezado a decirle mil y una tonterias sobre cuidados de no se que y de agua y alimentación y vestuarios y mil mierdas mas que la verdad a él no le interesaban y de la cual solo rescato el _"Tu no dejaras abajo a Dean, ¿No, Cas? No después de que el quiere hacer algo de vida normal para él y solo por que si ¿No?"_

Y claro, no habia necesidad de preguntarle eso a Castiel, estaba claro que iba a ir, tan claro como que Sam se olia que el tenia otra idea en mente y que el estaba encantadisimo de estropearsela.

Y ahi estaba ahora, en medio una muy vacía playa, con pocas chicas sexys, solo un par de familias que no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo, al parecer los complejos acuáticos estaban mas en auge que la naturaleza.

-A mi me gusta...-susurro Castiel en un intento por animarle

"A ti que no te gusta" pensó, mas no lo dijo -Ya, me alegra que al menos uno de los dos se divierta -

El otro le miro confundido -¿No te gusta el sitio? -miro hacia la lejanía lo mas que su vista podia abarcar- A mi me parece hermoso -

-Ya -resoplo- como hay tanto que ver aca, solo tengo como opciones, el agua, las familias y tu -se cruzo de brazos molesto mientras encontraba una mejor manera de acomodarse sobre la toalla que habia extendido en la arena- Y no quiero que me acusen de pederasta o algo con alguna autoridad o lo que sea que se mantenga aquí en la playa y que seguramente no sera ni la mitad de sexy de lo que fue Pamela Anderson en su época de bañista -

-A mi no me molesta que me mires Dean

-Calla Cas, antes de que recuerde donde deje mis botas y te las tire a la cabeza

Se acomodo como buenamente pudo y se dispuso a tirarse una siestecita, si no habia nada para él en el sitio pues mejor dormia

-Dean -

A lo mejor asi conseguia que el dia se acabara luego y se regresaba al motel

-Dean-

Por su parte el angel podia ir a hacer lo que quisiera

-Dean-

Por el como si le daba por meterse al agua con todo y gabardina

-Dean... -

Si alguien llamaba a algun psiquiatrico cercano para advertir que se les habia escapado alguien de las filas pues, bien por ellos.

-De-

-¡Que demonios quieres Castiel! -Toda su furia se fue por el caño cuando vio pues... lo que vio...

¿Ese era Castiel? ¿ESE? ¿Adonde se habia ido su aire de aburrido y soso? ¿Adonde se habia ido su actitud de vendedor de seguros de los años 80? ¿En donde estaba la garbadina? ¿En donde estaba el pantalon?

¡¿Eso era un slip?!

-En realidad tu hermano lo llamo con otro nombre -respondió mientras se llevaba las manos al borde de la cinturilla y tironeaba de ella- No recuerdo cual era, pero sonaba raro —

Se llevo la mano a la frente mesandosela un poco, lo que le faltaba que ahora si tuviera motivos para querer ver al angel... no, no, decia, lo que le faltaba... que ahora le diera dolor de cabeza...

-En fin... -carraspeo- ¿Que... Que querias Cas? -

-¿Me harias un favor?-

-Ajam -Lo que sea con tal de que se diera media vuelta y le dejase en paz

-¿Me pones bloqueador? -y dicho hecho, cumpliendo su pedido no expresado se giro dandole la espalda y ¡joder! Mejor no hubiese deseado nada.

¿Escondia todo eso tras esos pantalones de catedratico y la gabardina rara?

-Yo no escondo nada Dean, de haber sabido que tenias interes en ver... -dudo un poco intentando rememorar las palabras del otro- lo... ¿lo que habia tras el pantalon? Te lo habria mostrado antes...

-¡¿Es que ahora me lees la mente?! ¡¿Donde quedo el derecho a la privacidad?! -se reprendio mentalmente por el gritito poco masculino que habia soltado a la vez que ignoro el reproche del otro _"Lo dijiste en voz alta Dean"_ Y una mierda, el nunca diria algo asi en voz alta. Nunca, el sabia controlarse bien, siempre. De no ser asi cuando estaban en el motel y Cas habia salido con la preguntita rara de la correa, le habria contestado...

Le habria contestado todo lo que podria hacerle si se ponia una correa para él y en privado

-Pues no hay mucha gente... -murmuro Castiel- Pero podrias ponerme primero el bloqueador y luego hablamos de la correa si gustas-

Dean gimio por lo bajo no precisamente a gusto, maldita fuese su lengua, malditas sus ideas, y maldito fuese el verano.

La próxima vez que quisiese distraer a Castiel lo sentaria frente a la televisión con un maratón y ya

-Entonces... ¿Quieres que me ponga sobre la toalla boca abajo o boca arriba? ¿Como te gustaría mas?-

En serio, un maratón, lo que sea con tal de recuperar su paz mental.


End file.
